


Two Way Street

by SuperCerulean



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCerulean/pseuds/SuperCerulean
Summary: Request:  Hi sweetheart, can I request a #10 & #13 from Jason Todd prompt challenge? Sorry to bother u. I love ur blog (The prompts were Jason being Jealous of the reader and Dick and the reader being jealous of Jason and Kori)(Originally posted to my tumblr of the same name)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot to post this here as well. Besides that, THANK YOU GUYS FOR SO MANY AMAZING COMMENTS. I SCREENSHOT ALL OF THEM BECAUSE THEY ARE SO SWEET AND NICE AND AMAZING. <33333

Jason Todd had been a friend of yours before you had even become a superhero. You met him after he had become Red Hood while he was doing an undercover mission at the bar you worked at. The two of you became quick friends and it didn’t take long for you to figure out who he really was. Though you thought what he did was cool and noble, you never really saw yourself doing it. Some people were cut out for staying up all night exchanging bullets with the criminal underworld and some weren’t. You didn’t think you were cut out for that kind of life. Of course, there were all types of ways to be a superhero and you ended up finding that out the hard way. Being a vigilante didn’t fit well for you, but apparently being a Green Lantern did. At least that’s what everyone told you after the ring had dragged you halfway across the galaxy. From then on, you found yourself doing a lot of things you wouldn’t have even dreamed of; one such thing being assisting Jason’s brother Dick on a mission.

Getting the call from Nightwing was surprising, but it wasn’t the first time you had been asked to assist another hero. Jason had done it plenty of times under the guise of “extra training” when he needed back up or wanted you to use your ring to help with something. If you hadn’t known him as well you might have gotten angry that he was using your powers for his own gain. Unfortunately, you’d known him long enough to have asked for the Red Hood’s help enough times to allow him the freedom of using you in the same way. Karma really could be a bitch sometimes.

Despite not having any experience working with Dick or in Bludhaven, you knew him well enough had been bored with life between your own missions so you suited up, charged your ring and went out. Dick was working on a case where alien technology was involved, so he wanted help from someone who was more familiar with it. Of course, being a close friend of Jason and a nosey person in general, you knew Kori and you knew they had a thing going on. Why he’d asked for your help instead of hers was intriguing to say the least and the question burned in the back of your mind for most of the mission until he finally decided to bring it up.

“So um. Besides this mission, I kind of need your help with something,” he said while you were travelling to your next destination. Your ring allowed you to fly on your own, but you didn’t feel like dealing with Dick travelling across rooftops so you made a small plane construct for Dick to ride in. It was a lot quicker and made it easier to talk to each other.

“And what would that be?” You slowed your own speed, trailing parallel to the construct to better hear him over the sound of wind in your ears. Dick leaned onto the front of the plane, his hair flying away from his mask and exposing the entirety of his face. His eyes were covered by his mask, but you could still read most of his expression. He seemed nervous, biting his lip as he figured out what he wanted to say.

“It’s kind of dumb, but I needed help with something with Starfire.”

“Okay? You’re starting to freak me out with this cryptic shit,” you responded.

“Well I’ve been trying to figure out what we are for the longest time but she really doesn’t seem like she wants to be in a relationship. So I asked her about it and we got into a huge fight because I said I wanted to have an actual relationship and she wanted to keep things the way they are. So I said, fine but if you don’t want to take this seriously, then neither will I.” You paused, eyes wandering away from his face as you though then returning with a confused look.

“…so, because you wanted a more serious relationship…you broke up?”

“I don’t know, there isn’t anything to really break up since we apparently aren’t that serious. I want to be with her and all, I just wish she would…you know, think me as more than a dick appointment.” He paused, seeing you quirk a smile at his choice of words, and sighed. “No pun intended.”

“Okay, so what do you want me to do about it?”

“I want you to help me make her jealous.”

“Me? She will kick. My. Ass. I’ve only been a Green Lantern for like half a year, I couldn’t take her in a fight.” You turned suddenly so that you were facing him, slowing to an almost complete stop. “Not only that, but trying to make her jealous? That’s kind of fucked up.”

“I won’t let it go that far, I just want to do something to find out if she cares about me as much as I care about her. I know it’s a shitty thing to do, but I don’t think she realizes how it feels to not know where we stand.” You were quiet, turning around again and guiding you to the location you needed to go for your mission and deconstructing the plane once Dick had stepped out of it. “I just really need someone to help with this and you’re the best candidate.”

“Why?”

“You just got into this whole hero circle so it wouldn’t be completely insane for us to be flirting. We’re kind of in similar circles and you’re obviously not bad looking.”

“Oh haha, you’re so funny,” you retorted. Even though you were still teasing each other, you were actually thinking about his proposal. He was right that Kori would likely not get angry enough to fight you, but it was kind of odd. His intentions were good but you had a bad feeling about the whole thing.

“I know we’re not that close and all, but I feel like I’m running out of options. If you’re not comfortable with it, it’s fine though. I can ask someone else or find another way.”

“You know what? Fine, if this blows up it’ll be in your face so I don’t have that much to lose.” Dick broke into a grin at your agreement to help him and you rolled your eyes.

“Absolutely, if Kori really does get mad, I’ll tell her it was all me. And if it doesn’t work and whatever sliver of a relationship I had is ruined, at least I can say I made a new friend.”

“I’m glad you’re making jokes to cope with this, because that’s more than likely what’s going to happen.”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t,” Dick responded. He turned to walk away, but suddenly faced you again. “Oh, and don’t mention this to Jason. I know you guys are close but he’s also close with Kori and I don’t want him to ruin the plan.”

“You do realize we started sharing an apartment like a month ago, right?” You narrowed your eyes at him, crossing your arms over your chest. Maybe you should have just told him to find someone else. Jason was now your closest friend and lying to him didn’t feel right; even if it was to help his brother out.

“Yes, but it’ll be fine. We’ll let him believe it with Star for a while until the plan is done. Then, you can tell him and laugh about how dumb this is.”

After a moment of heavy thought, you finally sighed in defeat. “…Alright, I guess that’s fair.”

“So you’re in?”

“Yeah, I’m in.

Dick had apparently thought everything through before he even asked for your help. He wanted to start off small with random video chats while he was at the Titan’s Tower and inviting you over to hang out with him when he knew Kori would be there. You didn’t put much thought into it because the plan wasn’t really yours, so you weren’t even sure it was working. He wasn’t doing much outside of hanging out and talking to you more. When he asked you to help make Kori jealous, you thought he would be acting overly flirtatious, but that didn’t seem to be the case. Whatever it was, you were at least glad you didn’t have to do much either. The only real indication that anything was different came a few days in when Jason brought it up. 

It was a lazy day where both of you were relaxing after going through hell doing Red Hood and Green Lantern work respectively. Jason was sitting in an armchair opposite to you in sweat pants and a plain t-shirt while you reclined on the couch in your own pajamas. Dick had been texting you back and forth for a while since you had gotten home and you were laughing at the dumb things he’d been talking about. Despite the whole situation, Dick was actually pretty fun to talk to. If he didn’t end up dead in a ditch, you’d be glad to keep up a friendship with him. It was while the thought had crossed your mind that Jason suddenly spoke up.

“I heard that you and Nightwing have been working together a lot…” You looked up, seeing Jason glancing at you over his book. His eyes remained on the page, but he was waiting on a response from you as he read. The fact that he even knew about it surprised you, so when he spoke you had to take a moment to find a response.

“Yeah, I guess we have.” Jason didn’t react much besides nodding at first, so you thought he was done with it. He seemed to not care much about the whole thing other than being curious as he continued to stare down at the pages in his book. Then, he surprised you again by pressing a bit further into his inquiry.

“I didn’t know you two were that close.”

“Well we weren’t, but he asked me to help him on a case and we’ve been talking a lot since then.” You watched Jason carefully. He seemed like he wanted to say something more, but he was biting his tongue. You wondered just how much Kori had told him and what Dick had been doing on his end. Having the effects of his plan ripple into your house was a bit unnerving, but you kept your promise to Dick not to say anything to Jason. He seemed fairly nonchalant about it, so you didn’t think too much about him asking you. The only thing that worried you was that Dick’s plan might interfere with your own relationships, but that seemed to not be the case. At least that was what you thought.

He may have looked cool as a cucumber to you, but he was internally fuming. Kori had only told him about your relationship with Dick the night before and he was even angrier a day later than he had been when he first learned of it. It took so much willpower to come off as nonchalant mentioning it to you that he could have been a lantern himself. His anger was pretty much boiling inside him, but he refused to let it show. Instead, he stuck to playing it cool, using the book as a way to keep from losing it. In all honesty, he had been planning to read from it to calm himself down a bit, but he ended up reading the same page over and over again because he was distracted. Distracted by you smiling and laughing at text messages that were likely coming from his brother. 

Denial was his first thought when he found out, thinking there must have been some kind of misunderstanding. Maybe that’s why it didn’t piss him off as much. It wasn’t until he noticed the shift in your behavior that it really sunk in as real. It wasn’t a lot, but he knew you well enough to know that something was different. Especially the way that you spent much more time on your phone. He didn’t have to see your phone to know who you were texting and the thought alone made him want to throw his book out the window.

What did he think he was doing?

First, he has a huge fight with Kori and now he decides to reach out and start flirting with you? He knew Dick had a bit of a reputation, but this was just ridiculous. And of all people, he had to start talking to Y/N. One of his best friends and his roommate. It was so out of the blue that Jason had no idea what to do with all this sudden anger. He didn’t want to talk to you about it because that might end up in an argument. It really wasn’t his business to be telling you who to talk to and Jason knew that. Still, he couldn’t just turn off his feelings. He was angry and whether or not it was warranted, he had to do something about it or at least get more information before he started freaking out.

Not long after Jason had asked you about Dick, you found yourself being dragged further into the mess again. Just as you were heading into the kitchen to prepare lunch for yourself, your phone rang and drew your attention away from the refrigerator. The caller ID read “BIG Richard” and was followed by a slew of eggplant emojis. Initially you had it set to Little Richard to be funny, but Dick had seen it and changed it himself immediately. Cracking a small smile, you answered his call and pressed the phone to your ear.

“Y/N, is Jason at home right now?” You hummed in thought at his question, doing a quick walkthrough of your apartment to check and see if he was out. After you’d looked around you responded to Dick, telling him that Jason wasn’t at home.

“I thought so. Kori’s gone too and I heard her talking about the outlaws with Beast Boy on her way out. They must be out on a mission together.”

“Wow, you really are a detective.”

Dick ignored your sarcastic comment and questioned you again. “You said they come by your apartment after missions sometimes, right?”

“Yeah, sometimes. Jason didn’t take much from his room when I checked so it’s probably not a long one.”

“Okay then, I’m coming over.”

“Seriously? They probably won’t even come here.”

“Maybe not, but at least you’ll be in my incredible company.”

“Do we really have to do this at my house? Jason’s been acting weird about it already.” It wasn’t noticeable at first, but he was certainly acting differently. He seemed less apt to talk to you and was in a bad mood fairly often. You didn’t want to think it had been because of everything going on with Dick but it couldn’t have been a coincidence.

“Oh trust me, I know. He told me off about it the other day.” You paused what you were doing, at this. 

“Wait, he did? What did he say?”

“He asked me to meet up with him and he was asking if we were dating. I brushed it off and just said we were talking, but he actually got mad about it.”

“Did you tell him it’s not real?”

“Of course not, that would ruin everything. I just told him we’re both adults and can make our own choices.”

“Well that explains his shitty attitude.” You hesitated, chewing your lip as you leaned against the kitchen counter. “Did he say why he was so pissed off?”

“No, but I can probably guess why. I just hope this is working as well on Kori as it is on him.” You chose not to ask him to elaborate more, instead opting to focus on him instead. This wasn’t about you and the thoughts that were starting to form in your mind were just going to be trouble in the long run. It was better to just let it go and worry about what was going on in the present.

“Let’s hope not for your sake,” you replied. Dick laughed at your response and ended the call, letting you know he was on his way. You agreed and said you’d set up something for you both to do, but you couldn’t ignore the sinking feeling in your chest.

Dick was at your apartment for hours before anyone came back. To pass time, you’d been watching random tv and relaxing on your couch together with pretty much all of the snacks you’d been hiding in your room. You were sitting on either side of the couch with your legs crossed over the middle and tossing popcorn back and forth, trying to catch it in your mouths when the front door opened. Dick shot you a sudden look and you almost choked laughing at his expression. 

There was chatter coming from the entrance so you knew Jason wasn’t alone. You were already shaking your head, knowing that Dick’s plan had worked and you weren’t going to hear the end of his “genius” for at least a full 24 hours. Unfortunately, you were going to be seeing the results up close and personal instead of through dramatic retellings via phone.

Roy was the first one to notice the two of you in the living room. Well, he saw the snacks more precisely and wasted no time in leaping over the couch and stealing some. It was then that Jason and Kori noticed that Dick was there with you. They had already changed out of their costumes and Roy smelled like alcohol and cigarettes so they likely had gone out somewhere after they were done with their mission. You could already sense the tension in the room, so you busied yourself with saving your snacks from Roy’s greedy hands.

“Oh come on, you can share some of this with your guests!” He protested, trying to keep you from taking the bag of candy he’d taken.

“Yeah, some. Not the whole bag. Give it back, Harper!” Roy laughed when you lunged at him and Dick balanced the popcorn on his arm away from the couch so that it wouldn’t spill everywhere while you were fighting for your snacks. Roy was another hero you were well acquainted with as he often came by and stayed with Jason when he was in town. He hadn’t crashed overnight at your new apartment yet, but he came by often enough.

“Would you two fight away from the food so you don’t ruin it all!” Dick kicked at Roy, who fell to the floor in front of the couch with a dull thump. He laughed, adjusting into a sitting position between the couch and coffee table where he stole candy from another bag.

“Oh I’m sorry, am I disturbing date night?”

“No, but you are disturbing the peace and I’ll send your ass flying to Metropolis if you don’t cut it out!” You heard shuffling behind you and turned to see what the others had been doing while Roy was stealing food. Kori was walking around into your kitchen while Jason had paused near the entrance and was staring at Dick with narrowed eyes. Before you could say anything, he was talking.

“Dick, can I talk to you for a minute?” You looked back at him with raised eyebrows, and he gave you a quick smile before agreeing and hopping over the couch. Roy was quick to take his spot and the bowl of popcorn he’d left in his wake while they disappeared down the hallway to your rooms.

“Want any snacks, Kori? There’s a bunch here,” you called out, trying to relieve some of the awkwardness from the situation.

“Oh so you offer her snacks but when it’s me you snatch them away like a little gremlin?”

“Yes, because she didn’t run over here like a wild animal to steal them,” you said, returning Roy’s glare with one of your own. Kori came around with a smile, laughing at Roy’s face and looking over the selection of foods on your table. She sat down between the two of you, picking out something she liked and crossing her legs onto the couch.

“How was the mission?”

“Way easier than we thought it would be,” Roy responded simply.

“Which means boring,” Kori added. The three of you sat together and talked for a while, falling into an easy conversation. You were glad that even though Dick had you wrapped up in his little scheme that you were still cool with Kori and your friendship was fine. At this point, you kind of wished the whole thing was over so you didn’t have to worry about it anymore. Of course, things were never that easy.

Out of seemingly nowhere, Jason returned to the living room, his entire stance changed. It was easy to tell he was pissed off by the way he walked and Dick followed behind him, not looking much better. You hadn’t heard anything but they’d clearly gotten into an argument while the rest of you were chatting. Jason had thrown his jacket back on while Dick was watching him with a furious gaze.

“Come on, Kori,” he said. You raised your eyebrows, glancing at her as she looked over the back of the seat with as much confusion as you held.

“Why?”

“Because,” Jason said, glancing at Dick, who was still fuming. “We have a date.”


	2. Two

It took forever for you to figure out what had happened during the fight. Neither of them would talk to you about it for the longest time. In fact, Jason pretty much stopped talking to you In general. If it wasn’t absolutely necessary to see or talk to you, he didn’t do it. How someone who lived in the same space as you found a way to disappear 90% of the time was beyond you. You weren’t sure what it was, but whatever they had been fighting about, was apparently weighing down on both of their attitudes.

After they’d come out of the room and Jason had left with Kori, Dick was gone just as quickly. Within the span of a few minutes, you and Roy were the only two left in the apartment and there was a huge feeling of tension left in their wake. Later on, you tried asking Jason what happened, but that was when he started distancing himself and sometimes completely ignoring you. Not only that, but in all the time it took for someone to finally tell you what happened, you were stuck watching the effects of the argument spread into your own life.

In retaliation to whatever Dick had said, Jason was now “dating” Kori. You weren’t sure if it was real or not, but in all honesty it still got to you either way. Jason was your friend-probably your closest-, but it hadn’t always been that way. There was a time not that long ago where you had even larger feelings for him. It was long overdue, but it still hit you like a truck out of nowhere. You could still remember the exact moment when you realized your own feelings. Jason hadn’t even done anything really besides taking you out to celebrate one of your first deep space missions. Out of nowhere, you caught yourself looking at his teasing smile after making a joke and realizing that the warm feeling in your heart extended far past friendship. By then you were already too deep into your feelings to curb them. Obviously, that didn’t work out in the way you wanted, as you ended up roommates of the most platonic kind. You thought you were over that and done feeling that way about him, but now you weren’t so sure.

It wasn’t that you disliked Koriand’r or anything. Despite everything, you still enjoyed her company and liked her as a person in general. What brought the sickness to your heart was seeing them together. Especially since Jason wouldn’t talk to you. It felt like you’d been severed and he put Kori in the place you could never be. It hurt way more than you would ever admit. Of course, you didn’t say anything. Instead, opting to appear as blissfully ignorant as possible while you drowned in your feelings. This went on for days before you finally tracked Dick down and forced him to tell you everything that happened.

Dick sat beside you on a bench in BludHaven. Everything had reached a boiling point in your mind, so you tracked him down and caught him while he was leaving his day job at the police department. Even though you were in civilian clothes, you made sure to let him know that if he tried to run you had your power ring within reach. Thanks to that, he finally gave in and told you what happened.

“He totally called me out,” Dick explained. “He said he knew I was only talking to you because I wanted to piss off Kori and that I needed to end it.”

“So did you tell him the truth?”

“No, I told him he was being ridiculous and that he needed to mind his own business.”

“Dick!” He flinched at your voice, lolling his head onto the back of the bench.

“I know! I should have just told him the truth then and been done with it,” he defended. “But I was caught off guard. He was coming at me out of nowhere and I got defensive and we fought about it. That’s when he tried to call my bluff and said that he’d go ask Kori out if I wasn’t faking it.”

“And that’s when both of you stormed out of the room.” Dick nodded, tilting his head to look at you. You gave him a serious look, shaking your head before speaking again.

“You know you’re going to have to come clean and dig all of us out this mess, right?”

“You mean we?” You blinked, expression unchanging as you stared at him.

“Um, no. I mean you. I’m not the one trying to make Kori jealous so I feel ‘appreciated’.” Dick rolled his eyes and sat up again, turning so that he was facing you more directly with one leg resting on the bench. He hadn’t had a chance to change out of his uniform yet, so it felt kind of strange sassing a police officer in the middle of a park. Still, you weren’t letting him drag you in any further.

“Maybe not, but you’re the one making Jason jealous, so you’re just as guilty as I am.”

“Bullshit If Jason’s jealous, it’s not because of me. This was all your big idea.” You scoffed, actually processing what he had said after you responded. “Besides, he won’t even talk to me. If anything he’s mad I’ve been talking to his brother behind his back and once again, that’s on you.”

“It was my idea, but you agreed to it!”

“Dick, you’re five seconds away from getting lantern launched across this park, secret identities be damned. This is your mess and you’re gonna be the one to fix it.”

“I don’t want to do it alone! They’re both going to be mad at me for it,” he whined, tilting his head and looking at you with hopeless eyes.

“That sounds like something I warned you about before you started this shit.”

“You warned me about Kori, not Jason. If I’d known he was this into you I would have asked someone else. You should have told me!” You scoffed again, kicking your foot idly in the dirt beneath you.

“Oh please, Jason’s not into me.”

“I beg to differ,” Dick responded, suddenly becoming more animated and dramatic. “He almost ripped my head off twice because he thinks I’m trying to get at you. Just because you don’t see it and he won’t admit it doesn’t mean it’s not true.” Deciding you’d heard enough, you stood suddenly. 

“Okay, this conversation is over. You’re fixing this and we’re all going to be done with all this unnecessary drama. Got it?”

“Fine, but this conversation isn’t over. Jason has a big fat crush on you and I’ll prove it to you if I have to!” You threw up your favorite finger over your shoulder as you walked out of the park. The last thing you wanted to be hearing was that Dick thought Jason was interested in you. That road led to nothing but disappointment. Hopefully Dick would just take your advice and talk it out with his brother. Of course, that would have been too easy.

“Why do you even care?!?! It’s not like I’m trying to steal your girlfriend!” You sat, head in your hands on the roof top of your apartment next to Kori as Jason and Dick went at it a few feet away. Why were you all on the roof? Because you were already one noise complaint away from getting kicked out of your building so you thought ahead and had everyone meet up there to discuss the situation. Thank god you had such wonderful forethought because now it had turned into a screaming match between the Wayne brothers.

At first you and Kori were trying to keep the peace and solve the problem, but somewhere along the line it turned into Dick goading Jason and the latter lashing out in response. You knew damn well he was trying to get Jason to admit he had feelings for you and at this point you didn’t care anymore. You’d even gone as far as to pull Kori aside and tell her the truth on your own while the others bickered. In response to your own confession, she also told you that she wasn’t really Jason either, which lifted what felt like eighty pounds of weight off of your chest. Whatever Dick was doing, wasn’t a part of the plan and you were just going to let him go off on his own until they tired each other out. Kori was at least was still paying attention to the argument and what they were saying while you dropped that shit ages ago.

“You and I both know why you’re really doing this and it’s disrespectful to both of them. Could you just act your age for once?!” Jason’s voice was almost a full on shout as he glared at Dick, who responded with just as much anger.

“Me? That’s rich coming from you. Why don’t you admit why you’re really mad and we’ll talk about this like adults.”

“You’re so fucking irritating. We’re not getting anywhere with this back and forth.”

“No! We aren’t!” You finally spoke up, raising your head from your hands. “Can you two just talk this out so we can all be done with it? This whole thing went further than it should have and now everyone’s angry and fighting over something stupid.”

“It’s not stupid. We’re fighting because Dick needs to stop dragging other people into his problems,” Jason responded, finally looking at you. It felt like it had been ages since he talked to you and of course it had to be when they were fighting.

“Okay, I understand that and I’ll talk with Y/N about it on my own. I don’t need my little brother butting into my relationships and telling me what to do.” Jason turned back to Dick again, shoving his hair out of his face as a gust of wind blew through the four of you. Despite the current situation, you felt your gaze linger on him for a bit longer than it probably should have. Even when he was in the middle of a huge argument, he still found a way to look breathtaking.

“I wouldn’t be butting in if you hadn’t decided to start dating one of my friends to make your ex jealous. You can’t just play around with people’s feelings like that!” You groaned, finally standing up and moving to stand between them.

“He wasn’t playing with my feelings, Jason. He came to me and told me from the beginning that he wanted my help to make Kori jealous. I should have said no, but I agreed to help him out, so that’s on me. I already apologized to her about it so there’s no need for everyone to keep screaming at each other. The only people who need to talking all this out are Dick and Kori.” Jason looked at you with a surprised expression and before he could get a word out, Dick was speaking again in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Exactly, and if you gave me the chance to explain myself before you started accusing me of being an asshole, I would have told you. I can’t believe you actually think I’d play around with Y/N’s feelings like that. I’m not that stupid.”

“Close, but not quite that dumb,” Kori said, joining the three of you finally.

“How was I supposed to know that?” Jason defended, still not completely over his own frustration.

“I don’t know, maybe if you asked me like a regular person instead of getting jealous and jumping down my throat the first chance you got!” And of course, Dick couldn’t have just dropped the subject now that everyone had calmed down. For a brief second you thought they just might be done fighting, but that would have been good luck.

“Oh here we go again,” you sighed, running a hand down the side of your face. Jason’s face flushed and he looked at Dick with wide eyes, glancing at you for a split second.

“I-I didn’t get jealous!”

“Oh please, Y/N said you’ve been stomping around in a hissy fit all week and you’ve been attacking me about it since you found out. You were pissed before you even knew we weren’t really dating.”

“That’s because I don’t want you fooling around with my friends!”

“This whole thing started because I was already in relationship drama with one of your friends, so that’s bullshit. You never cared that I was dating Kori; you only got defensive when it was Y/N.” Jason was about to produce another defensive response, but you cut him off.

“Why are you turning this on me now?! Can’t you two just fucking bro hug so I can go to sleep or something,” you interjected, glaring at Dick. You were getting sick of him trying to force the idea that Jason had a thing for you. You’d been living together and had been friends long enough that if he was going to make a move he would have done so already. Now Dick was just pushing him and the only thing that was going to come out of it would be Jason telling everyone why he saw you as a friend and nothing more. As much as you wanted to believe you were over it, that wasn’t true and you didn’t want to go through all of the grief and rejection again, especially now that you had to see him every day. He may have had the whole avoiding thing down, but you certainly didn’t.

“You can’t seriously be this blind. The only reason everything blew out of proportions was because Jason got so defensive over you. Anyone can see that he-“

“Listen, I’m glad we all aired this out, but I don’t feel like getting into this right now. Jason already said he wasn’t jealous, so just drop it.” You could feel their eyes on you after you suddenly cut off Dick’s statement and it only irritated your nerves further. “Fuck it, I’m so over this.” You yanked your power ring off of the chain around your neck and slipped it onto your finger. You were quick to suit up in a flash of green and walk away from the whole debacle, slipping into flight as you neared the edge of the roof.

Dick had been calling out to you before you left, but you ignored him. You flew high over Gotham and went as far away from the scene as you could. Despite how much you told yourself you were over everything, the feelings were cropping up all over again and you couldn’t stand staying there for another second. So instead you flew away and didn’t stop until you felt a hand on your ankle. Jerking your head around and coming to a stop, you were surprised to see that Kori had followed you into the night sky.

“What happened back there?” You huffed out a sigh at her question, relaxing into a less defensive position while Kori came to fly nearer to you.

“Nothing, I was just annoyed. He’s been talking about that shit for days now,” you responded, looking at the city below instead of meeting her eyes.

“It didn’t seem like that was it. You looked really upset when he brought it up.”

“I mean, yeah…” You paused, weighing whether you wanted to go into detail about the whole thing or not. This was something you’d never spoken a word about to anyone. There was a friendship between the two of you, but you weren’t sure if it was close enough to be sharing things like that. In all fairness, though, you already knew way too much of her business thanks to Dick. It seemed fair that she know some of yours in return. “It’s just a sore subject for me. In the past, I really did like Jason as more than a friend and I guess I’m not as over it as I thought. It was one thing to figure out that he didn’t feel the same on my own, but hearing him say it is another thing entirely. I don’t know why Dick is so hell bent on getting him to say something.”

“How can you be so sure that he doesn’t feel the same? Dick probably knows him better than most and he seems to think so.”

“Yeah, well his idea of romance is trying to make his girlfriend appreciate him by making her jealous so I don’t think he’s the best source of facts.”

“Okay maybe not,” she laughed. “But I spend a lot of time with him too. He’s different around you and the way he talks about you doesn’t feel entirely platonic to me. I think you should give him a chance to give you a final answer. If Dick was wrong, then at least you’ll know. That’s better than wondering, right?”

“That’s debatable.” Still, despite your apprehension, you knew she was right. It was a thought that had crossed your mind a few times, but one that you had refused to humor. Now that someone else was telling you, it really felt like the more logical response. “I’ll talk to him when I get back.”

“Good luck. I’ll make sure to talk to my boy wonder when I get back too. He needs it more than anyone.”

“Yeah, good luck to you too,” you laughed. “He’s a handful.”

When you and Kori got back to your apartment building, she and Dick left without much more discussion. Jason had already gone back inside, so you waved them off before beginning the dreaded descent down the stairs and to your apartment. The door was still unlocked, so at least you knew he wasn’t still acting like you didn’t exist. Still, your entire being was in a panic as you opened the front door. Starfire’s suggestion had propelled you into action, but now the actual nerves were setting in. The urge to just turn back around and run was almost enough to overwhelm your resolve. Almost, but not quite.

The kitchen and living room were empty so the next logical place for him to be was his room. The delay was only adding to your internal panic so much so that you had to pause outside his door to take a breath and shake out your clammy hands. After a that moment to regain some nerve, you pushed open his door and peeked into his room.

Jason was lying on his bed, previously looking at his phone before you’d come in. He was lying sideways so he had to tilt his head to look at you as you entered. He let the hand holding his phone sink down beside him and he shifted into an upright position.

“You okay?” You nodded, biting your lip as you walked all the way into your room. For some reason, your hand creaked his door closed behind you as if you needed some kind of privacy in an otherwise empty apartment. Once you realized what you’d done, you cringed a bit. Now you were trapped and so was he with the uncomfortable tension in the air.

“I…wanted to clear everything up,” you said finally, trailing off as you looked at him. Jason nodded, watching you come to sit beside him on the edge of his bed. You sat far enough away that you weren’t touching him, but close enough that you didn’t have to look directly at him. It was somewhat cowardly, but you had to do something to give your poor heart a break. Everything combined was pushing you towards cardiac arrest.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about earlier…and I guess for before that too. I’ve been pretty rude to you for the past few days and that wasn’t really warranted.”

“It’s alright,” you said, halfway thinking. Your mind was still on trying to get this confession out of your head, but you caught on to your own words. “I mean, it’s not alright because that was irritating as fuck to deal with every day, but I forgive you.” You heard him chuckle beside you and felt your own smile coming onto your face.

“And I forgive you for pretending to date my brother,” he retorted, causing you to groan, tilting your head to the side in mock anguish.

“Thanks for giving me a shortcut out of that apology.”

“You have to admit, it was a terrible idea,” Jason laughed.

“Yeah, I knew that. I just thought Dick would be the only one getting fucked over.”

“Oh so it was okay as long as it wasn’t you?”

“Exactly,” you both fell into the easy dynamic that you usually had. It was as natural as breathing sometimes and knowing this made you even more nervous to speak your mind. All of that could be ruined forever if you did. Pining after him in silence wasn’t a good option either, though.

“So, um. About what Dick said earlier…He kind of put us on the spot in front of everyone so I kind of panicked and ran,” you explained. Jason listened quietly, nodding his head and you could feel his gaze on you. With a quick glance, your eyes met his before you sighed and leaned back on your hands.

“That’s fair enough, if I could fly I’d have done the same thing.”

“Yeah, but it was different for me. I just…fuck this is hard to say.” You paused, looking up at Jason’s ceiling for a moment before regaining your nerve and finally looking into his eyes. “I left because what he was saying was too real for me. I didn’t want to hear you say you didn’t feel that way about me or that we’re just friends because I don’t want it to be true. I just…I really like you as more than a friend and I wasn’t ready to completely accept it was just me. But, I talked to Kori about it and realized that I need to deal with this instead of pushing it into the back of my mind, so here I am.”

Jason looked at you with a surprised expression, completely frozen. You sat in silence for a small moment before you found yourself rambling to fill the uncomfortable silence. “And, I’m not telling you this to pressure you into anything. You don’t have to say you feel the same or anything, I just wanted to let you know what was really going on, I guess.” You bit your lip, feeling the nervousness captivating you again as you looked away again.

“I-I should probably give you a minute to process all that, right. I’ll just…” Your voice trailed off and your mouth shut suddenly. Jason’s expression had softened and he was suddenly a lot closer to you than he had been a minute ago. You watched him, heart in a panic as the distance between the two of you closed.

“Can I speak now?” he whispered and you closed your eyes, mentally kicking yourself as you nodded. “Thanks.” He moved back into his own space, but held your eye contact.

“It wasn’t as different for you as you think. I freaked out and panicked when Dick brought it up like that too. The first thing I thought to do was deny what he was saying even though that wasn’t necessarily true.” His hand ghosted over yours and you responded by turning it over to him. He slipped his hand into your, smiling lightly at your response before his eyes returned to yours. “When I heard you and Dick were talking, I was pissed. I didn’t realize it until he brought it up that night we fought for the first time, but I really was jealous. I knew I felt different about you, but I wasn’t really sure what it was until now. I honestly felt awful not talking to you, but I didn’t know what else to do.”

His words were like sunshine breaking through the clouds after a week of rain. After feeling so stressed out and worried, you felt a lightness overtake your entire being. If you hadn’t had your ring dangling against your chest, you might have thought you were flying. A smile crept along your face at Jason’s confession and you couldn’t help your sigh of relief. A thought crossed your mind and you laughed lightly before speaking.

“So, long story short, we’re both complete idiots about this relationship stuff…” Jason laughed and nodded, using your hand to pull you into an embrace. He wrapped the hand entwined with yours around your shoulder, crossing your own arm over your chest. Your free hand pressed against his side and your head rested perfectly against his chest.

“Basically,” was all he said. You paused; savoring the moment before you finally said something else.

“And we’re definitely not admitting that Dick was right?”

“Not in this lifetime.”


End file.
